El conflicto de la chica nueva
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Pensamientos de una fiel amiga que quiere juntar a sus dos mejores amigos Ichigo y Orihime... desgraciadamente para Tatzuki, sumar a cierta shinigami de cabello negro en la ecuación hace que sus planes no salgan como quiere. Por eso y mas no le agradaba Kuchiki Rukia. (ONE-SHOT/IchiRuki ligero)


Este es un pequeño One-shot, sé que estoy atrasada con otros fics pero es la combinación de pereza, falta de tiempo, bloqueo de escritor y un poco de "me formatearon la compu" :/

Mas espero actualizar apenas acabe mi semana de exámenes. Esta idea surgió como un borrador en una hoja cualquiera una noche en vela donde la inspiración pedía salir de mi cerebro y plasmarse en alguna superficie, finalmente acabo en las hojas traseras de un viejo proyecto de poesía engargolado al que le sobraron hojas…

Ahora lo he pasado a los archivos de la computadora y lo traigo para su disfrute… si no le gusta ni modo ya lo leyeron XD

LA HISTORIA ESTA AMBIENTADA EN LAS PRIMERAS SAGAS.

Sin más les dejo este pequeño fic.

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de BLEACH y BLEACH no son míos, de lo contrario la historia actual del manga no estaría agonizando…_

_**-El conflicto con la chica nueva-**_

Tan tranquila y calmada hablaba del tema como si se tratara de una de sus recetas raras, bueno en cuanto a Orihime no se podía esperar otra cosa ya que su concepción de normal era bastante diferente a los estándares estipulados por… cualquier persona cuerda. Más la expresión de Tatzuki era todo un poema, tal parecía que la chica de los prendedores de orquídea no había captado la indirecta de su amiga karateka cuando esta última escupió su bebida con expresión desconcertada.

¿Qué había sucedido? Simple, Orihime le contaba cómo había visto a Ichigo en el parque con la recién llegada Rukia Kuchiki, a solas.

La castaña estaba preocupada por el futuro de su amiga, siempre había pensado que si convencía a Orihime se declarara, con tiempo y paciencia, haría que Ichigo quedara encantado con la tierna personalidad de la chica de cabellos del mismo color, ya que con esa personalidad que el peli naranja se cargaba ninguna chica se le acercaría, para su sorpresa Orihime había quedado cautivada de su amigo de la infancia desde que lo vio en el hospital el día que Sora murió. No fue nada que Ichigo haya hecho o dicho en específico, simplemente paso.

Quería que las dos personas que más le importaban tuvieran a alguien…

Pero había llegado _ella._

Era hermosa, lo admitía, no la clase de belleza de Orihime; pero era una hermosura sencilla y elegante.

Más de ahí en fuera no entendía ¿Qué le veía Ichigo a esa chica?

Era obvio que no se fijaba en lo físico de lo contrario, sus planes de juntarlo con Inoue hubieran sido un éxito desde el inicio.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatzuki se sentía agobiada, estaba al otro lado del patio con las chicas sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que estuvieran diciendo, mientras sus ojos chocolate seguían fijos en Ichigo y Rukia que hablaban ¿enérgicamente?, parecía una discusión pero no de esas incomodas donde sientes que cualquiera de los dos te golpearía o que entre ellos había rivalidad… en realidad era una especie de discusión amena que parecía hecha para su diversión y satisfacción propia.

Frunció el ceño, la verdad es que la tal Rukia le parecía demasiado falsa, sentía que esa voz dulce era solo un vil truco hipócrita. Ella odiaba esa clase de gente.

Más de algún modo u otro; aunque quería a la chica de cabellos naranjos, la chica nueva parecía darle a Ichigo algo que nunca pensó ver… o más bien no quería ver.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatzuki caminaba por la calle pensativa, Orihime parecía más amiga de Ichigo y su grupo que de las chicas con las que se juntaba en el receso. Le alegraba que su amiga se hubiera puesto las pilas y se le viera más feliz cerca del chico de cabellos naranjos, aunque sea como una amiga. Para ella Ichigo era de Orihime aunque él no lo supiera, solo quería lo mejor para su amiga; aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa por ser dejada de lado de esa manera por las dos personas que más le importaban.

Oyó unas risas claras adelante lo que vio la dejo algo anonada.

Eran Orihime y Rukia saliendo de una tienda de dulces con algunas bolsas, Rukia con su menuda figura parecía que iba a ser aplastada por el peso de la parte que llevaba, aunque no parecía haber problemas para la chica de cabellos azabache que parecía llevar todo con una facilidad sobrenatural.

Ambas reían amigablemente.

Por un momento le paso por la cabeza que tal vez la tal Kuchiki no era tan falsa.

.

.

.

.

.

La odiaba.

Orihime estaba con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado mientras bebía su té tranquilamente. Tatzuki apretó los puños furiosa.

Ichigo era un bastardo infeliz, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de la joya que tenía enfrente?

Orihime era bella, inteligente, gentil y confiable ¿Qué más quería?

Se sintió furiosa consigo misma también, por darle tantas ilusiones a su amiga, ya que en cierto modo ella también era culpable de la situación. Había forzado algo que era casi imposible desde el inicio.

Extrañamente Orihime lejos de odiar a Rukia, seguía viendo una amiga en ella.

Ichigo había escogido a la señorita Kuchiki Rukia.

Y se había ido con aquella joven nueva al lugar del que Rukia jamás debió haber salido, dejándole el corazón roto a su preciada amiga enamorada.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime caminaba alegre a su lado comiendo un helado de aguacate con mermelada de fresa, trozos de coco y pimientos. Ella comía, irónicamente, un delicioso helado de fresa común y corriente.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que no sabía nada de su amigo de la infancia con nombre de fruto.

Orihime parecía una chica renovada, se le veía más madura, aunque de vez en cuando la veía lanzar un suspiro de tristeza por aquel primer amor.

Ella solo se había adaptado, a seguir su vida, aunque sintiera ese hueco de soledad por la partida de su preciado amigo, que a pesar de romper el corazón de su otra mejor amiga, sabía que no había sido intencional.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigirán a un festival ataviadas de kimonos, la karateca fue obligada por su amiga peli naranja para hacer un juego con dos kimonos idénticos, de colores rojizos y flores azuladas. Al final le dio gusto a Orihime.

Mientras caminaban por las orillas del rio al atardecer, Orihime se detuvo mirar el horizonte.

-Sabes ira a visitar la Soul Society para ver a Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-Kun… ¿Quieres que les deje algún mensaje?- Orihime le miraba más tranquila y serena. Tatzuki no pudo evitar pensar en lo madura que se había vuelto Inoue. La castaña parecía pensativa y lamio su helado para sonreírle a su amiga.

-Diles que espero que se los coma un hollow…

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**¿Soy cruel? Bueno admitamos que aunque a muchos fans les gusta poner a Tatzuki y Rukia como amigas en realidad no hay ni pizca de camarería, pudieron ser amigas tal vez si hubiera sido otra situación; pero admitámoslo Tatzuki no apoyara a Rukia y menos con Ichigo, al menos no en el manga/anime XD**

**Pero bueno, cualquier cosa en los comentarios…**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
